pirates_online_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Atlantian-Japanese War (1745-1746)
In 1745, The Jaypan Empire declared war on the The Empire of Atlantia, and the war had began. After Atlantia launced four attacks on Japan, all of which were victorious for the Atlantians, the Japanese surrendered. The Empire of Atlantia had defeated the Japanese warlord, Bill Plunderbones, and took Towkyo. Victorious:Atlantia 'Main Participants' Atlantia *Dark Lord Richard Ghostvane *Thomas LockBone *The Mutilator Japan *Bill Plunderbones/Tew/Jay(RP) *The Great Leviathan. Battle at The Coast On December 12, 1745, Atlantians attacked the coast of Japan, sending soldiers from the sea onto the shore. In the first battle, the Japanese held up their defenses, and the battle was considered a draw. The Atlantians regrouped, however, and then demolished the first wave of Japanese soldiers using Dark Magic. Thomas LockBone slaughtered an elite Japanese troop, and Atlantia had won the second battle. Then, The Atlantians stormed a nearby Japanese town, killing many soldiers and citizens. Eventually, the dead Japanese soldiers were resurrected into Atlantian soldiers, and the Atlantians set up a top secret Atlantian base underwater near Japan. Victorious: Atlantia Second Attack The Atlantians soon attacked Japan again from their underwater base. Japanese soldiers were overwhelmed, and in the first skrimish, they were defeated without mercy. However, Japan leader Bill Plunderbones soon sent more troops in, who fought away Atlantian soldiers. It all came down to another battle, where Atlantian Warrior Thomas LockBone and Dark Lord Richard Ghostvane slaughtered Japanese men without giving quarter. Victorious:Atlantia War 1.jpg|Even when the Japanese had the upper hand, Atlantians created an ambush, Jaypan24.jpg War 2.jpg Third Attack Atlantians regrouped and prepared for another battle. This time they brought blunderbusses and special ammo. In the first battle, Japan had the advantage. It was a heavily protected Japanese fort, and the Atlantians were predicted to lose. But strangely, they pushed through. They defeated the defeneses by taking cover behind rocks and firing at the enemy. Ghostvane slaughtered an Elite Japanese guard and they pushed foward to the fort. In the next skrimish, the Atlantians had the advantage. With Grand Blunderbusses and many powerful weapons at hand, they demolished the Japanese once more! Then they made their way into the fort and past the main guards. They found 4 Japanese Elite Guards and one Japan Warrior. The epic battle ensued. After some fighting, LockBone and Ghostvane killed the Elite Guards, and Atlantian Warriors weakened the Japan Warrior. Eventually, the Japanese were defeated. Atlantia 4.jpg Atlantia 5.jpg Atlantia 6.jpg Final Battle The Atlantians readied their forces. They attack the Japanese capitol city, Towkyo. It was a massive battle. Ghostvane and LockBone lead a large force of Atlantian soldiers while Plunderbones launched many elite Stormurais to take them on. It seemed to be an even battle, until Ghostvane called on Lockbone to give no quarter. Eventually, Lockbone defeated many of the Stormurias, and Japan began to fall behind in the battle. Ghostvane simply used magic to roast dozens of Japanese soldiers into green flames, while also corrupting Stormurais with Black Magic, turning them on their own country. The midst of the battle seemed to be in Atlantians favor, but Plunderbones still had a chance to win. He called in his last resort, The Great Leviathan. Lightning was launched down upon the Atlantian forces. Many fish-like soldiers were blasted into piles of guts. However, LockBone struck back. He threw two excessively-long chains, cloaked with green fire, and wrapped them aroung the flying dragon's neck. He pulled the beast downward, but not before it launched lightning at LockBone, who was shot back 100 yards into the ocean. However, with the chains wrapped around his arms, it pulled the Leviathan down with him. Before the Leviathan could eat LockBone, The Mutilator attacked. It was an epic clash, Mutilator vs Leviathan. The battle raged underwater. The battle continued, as Ghostvane turned Samurais against the Japanese soldiers. This combined with the remaining Atlantians was too much for them, but Plunderbones had one more trick. He unsheathed a Lost Sword, and a Dark Mutineer. He activiated both ghost forms, giving him a powerful defense system, as he slaughtered the Samurais-turned-Atlantians. However, when the ghost forms died out, he was outnumbered, and Ghostvane launched an orb onto him which knocked him out. The Atlantians took Towkyo, set up many underwater forts near Japan, and conquered the middle-eastern coast of Jaypan. War 4.jpg War 8.jpg War 5.jpg Aftermath As Atlantian forces conquered the middle-eastern coast of Jaypan, imprisoning Plunderbones, the Japanese had one more soldier defending. The large flying sea serpent lunged downwards into the ocean, dragging the Mutilator down with it. The fish retailated and launched its eels at the beast, ignoring the absorption of lightning due to it being a direct attack, and electrocuting the dragon. It staggered back as the fish continued. The eels latched off and the fish then rammed the Leviathan in the head, followed by another direct eel attack to the face. Two eels struck the beasts' eye, causing intense pain and temporarily blinding the dragon in one eye. The beast was simply angered though. The Great Leviathan launched ice from its healthy eye at the fish, stopping it in its place and freeing the water around it. The dragon used its claws to grab ahold of the frozen fish and dragged it above the water line before it fired a beam directly at its face, evaporating the eels into small particles. Water splashed everywhere as a purple/blue light boomed across the area. A random nearby fisherman stood motionless, in awe of the event. The Leviathan threw the helpless fish back into the ocean. As the dragon then crashed back into the water as well, bubbles splattering everywhere, it moved two tentacles forward and blasted a massive beam of lightning at the defeated fish, frying its innards and sending it into the abyss. The serpent-like dragon crashed out of the ocean and roured in triumpth. It began a flight toward the conquered land of Jaypan, to rescue its master and return him to the nearby base to begin a rebellion force to retake Towkyo and regain their home. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Atlantia Category:Japan